


ghosted

by humanbehavior



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Beetlejuice References, Everyone Is Gay, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: joe and rami are gay ghosts and someone's just moved into their home(this is a really old draft that i don't think i'll finish but i like the way i wrote it so!!! here it is!)





	ghosted

**Author's Note:**

> im getting a new phone soon n i wanna clear my drafts n finish my workz before i get it so unfortunately this is one i don't think i'll ever finish but hey!! more content 
> 
> (also this was written at the peak of the bohrhap fandom so. idk if my writing has gotten worse or better...)

joe looked out the window longingly. he really thought being dead would be more, i don't know, _eventful_. but instead joe and his lover, rami were supposed to read this handbook to being recently deceased. joe thought it was utter bullshit but rami thought he'd at least give the book a go. rami paced back and forth in the attic they were currently in. 

"geographical and temporal perimeters. functional perimeters vary from manifestation to manifestation. in case of an emergency, draw a door and knock three times" rami read aloud. 

looking at rami, joe asked, "okay but what exactly classifies as an emergency? does it specify?" 

rami told joe he would check, as he read further, flipping the pages and mumbling the words to nobody in particular.   
rami cleared his throat, shrugging, "uh no, so i guess we'll have to make up our minds if there is one." 

the silence between the two was deafening, they had little to no moments like this whilst they were still alive but, since they'd been deceased the deafening silences had been more welcoming recently.  
joe didn't know whether these silences were good and rami didn't like to think about it. the sound of the gravel crunching and a muted hum from what had seemed to be a car engine alerted the two men. joe looked back to the window where he had been sat by with rami frantically running to the window to take a peek at what was happening below them. 

looking down at the car, with a u-haul attached to it, a couple, two men, one blonde and one brunette stepped out of it. the brunette smiled softly at the blonde, lovingly to unlock the car door and pull a child in his grip. balancing the child on his hip, he closed the car door and carefully set the child down on her feet, where she began running towards the blonde. 

"oh my fucking god, they have a child," joe gasped, still looking outside. rami stared at joe in disbelief, joe looked back at rami, asking, "what?"  
rami took a deep breath before smacking joe on the shoulder harshly. 

"ow! what was that for?" joe whined, rubbing his shoulder where rami had hit him. gesturing out towards the window, rami scolded the redhead,"they're moving into our house, joe."  
" _oh_ ," joe realized. sighing joe asked rami, "well what do you say we do? since we can't do much since we're…you know," joe implied beating around the bush. he never liked to say the word, it always seemed harsh.   
"dead." rami finished for him.   
silence. there it was again, that deafening silence neither of the two men liked or even wanted to talk about. joe hoped they'd stop having these silent moments. he didn't like them. 

joe hummed, thinking whilst rami stared at him, waiting for him to say his thought. rami laughed at how long joe was thinking about whatever he was thinking about. 

"i have an idea," joe began saying to which rami shook his head at the words joe had just said, "oh that can't be good."

"rami please, just hear me out?" joe whined, smiling sweetly at rami who groaned, covering his eyes. rami playfully yelled at him, "stop doing that! you know i can't resist it!"

joe laughed, "that's exactly why i do it!"

joe removed ramis hands from his face, once he got rami to look at him, joe smiled at him. rami sternly looked at joe until he had nearly melted at the sight of joe smiling like an angel. 

giving up, rami huffed, his shoulders dropping down, "fine, what's your _oh so amazing _idea?"__

__joe smiled, rubbing his hands together, "we haunt them."_ _

__ramis eyelids dropped down, "you're kidding me, joey. that was your amazing, brilliant plan?"_ _

__"well do you have a better idea?"_ _

__rami hesitated, "well no,"_ _

__joe playfully pointed at rami and stuck his tongue out at him, "see, at least i have an idea!"_ _

__"fine, let's look in that book because i have no idea how to haunt people, unless you had haunting as a hobby along with acting," rami sighed._ _

__joe picked up the book from where they had set it on the ground flipping the pages, sighing, he smiled at rami, "well, let's do this."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> 😳😳😳 that awkward moment when ur both ghosts n someone moves in 😳😳😳😳 omg! crazy!


End file.
